Kid Milli
Perfil * Nombre artístico: 키드밀리 / Kid Milli * Nombre real: ' 최원재 / Choi Won Jae * '''Profesión: ' Rapero * 'Fecha de nacimiento: ' * '''Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seul, Corea del Sur * '''Estatura: '''177 cm * '''Peso: '''66 kg * '''Tipo de sangre: * Signo zodiacal: Escorpio * Signo zodiacal chino: '''Gallo * '''Agencia: Indigo Music (Corea del Sur). Programas de TV * Show Me The Money 8 (Mnet, 2019) * School Rapper 3 (Mnet, 2019) * Show Me The Money 777 (Mnet, 2018) * GRBOYZ (Dingo Freestyle, 2018) * Show Me The Money 4 (Mnet, 2015) Discografía Álbum Mini Álbum Single Colaboraciones * GroovyRoom & Leellamarz - Counting (Feat. Kid Milli, The Quiett) (2019) * Giriboy - 아퍼 (Feat. Kid Milli, Lil tachi, Kim Seung Min, NO:EL, CJamm) (2019) * Paloalto - DEAD (Feat. Kid Milli) (2019) * Lee Ki Kwang - Don`t Close Your Eyes (D.C.Y.E) (Feat. Kid Milli) (2019) * Cosmic Boy - 소화불량 (Feat. Kid Milli, Choi LB, Car, The Garden) (2019) * The Quiett - 주황색 Remix (Junto a pH-1 & Kid Milli) (2019) * Han Yo Han - TO ALL THE FAKE RAPSTARS Remix (Feat. NO:EL, JUSTHIS, Young B, Kid Milli) (2019) * Giriboy - vv 2 (Feat. Kid Milli, Choi LB, Kim Seung Min, Hayake) (2018) * Swings - The Winning Side (Feat. Kid Milli) (Prod. por sAewoo) (2018) * Giriboy - Used (Prod. By 기리보이, MISU) (Feat. Kid Milli) (2018) * Young B - Gin tonic (Feat. 210, Kid Milli) (2018) * NO:EL - 1, 2, 3, and 4 (Feat. JUSTHIS, Kid Milli, Swings) (2018) * Giriboy - Wewantourmoneyback (Prod. By Lemac) (Feat. Young B , Kid Milli) (2018) * Giriboy - northbutsouth (Prod. By Lnb) (Feat. Kid Milli) (2018) * Jay Moon - Poe Poe (feat. Kid Milli) (2018) * Coogie - Suzan (feat. Nafla, Kid Milli, LOCO) (2018) * Han Yo Han - Helicopter (Feat. Kid Milli, NO:EL) (2018) * Giriboy , Kid Milli, NO:EL , Swings - Flex (2018) * YoungB - Gin tonic (Feat. 210, Kid Milli) * NO:EL - 1,2,3 and 4 (feat. JUSTHIS , Kid Milli, Swings ) (2018) * Swings - Shit Is Real (Prod. By IOHA) (feat. The Quiett, Kid Milli, Giriboy ) (2018) * Han Yo Han - 니존재 (Feat. Swings, Kid Milli) (2017) Premios *'2019 Korean Hip-hop Awards:' Collaboration of the Year - Indigo (Junto a JUSTHIS, NO:EL, Young B) *'2019 Korean Hip-hop Awards:' Hip Hop Track of the Year - Indigo (Junto a JUSTHIS, NO:EL, Young B) Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Pungmu Junior High School (Graduado) *Pertenece al crew WYBH y COZYBOYS, del que también forma parte NO:EL. *Le gusta el anime y también colecciona figuras. *Hizo cosplay una vez para comic world cuando estaba en high school. *Jvcki Wai entró a Indigo music porque él la recomendó. *El estudio de Jvcki Wai está justo al lado del suyo así que ellos hablan a menudo. *Era un jugador profesional e incluso abandonó la escuela por eso, ganó en una competencia, pero compitió con el ganador anterior y perdió, por lo que decidió tomar los exámenes y entonces volvió a clases. *Conoció a un amigo que le gustaba el hiphop, en ese momento a él no le gustaba, pero tenía que escucharlo todo el día a causa de su amigo, sin embargo, un día escuchó "If I die tomorrow" de Beenzino e impresionado por la letra, se sintió inspirado y comenzó a escribir rap y rimas en su teléfono. *Su canción "audio gang " fue un hit en su soundcloud. *Fue gracias a su canción "Levitate" que él logró entrar a Indigo Music pues cuando Swings la escuchó supo que quería firmar con él. *Asap Rocky es su rapero favorito tanto así que una vez logró ser fan número 1 en melon (puedes llegar a ser el 1er lugar cuando escuchas más al artista). *Ama la moda. Tiene su propia línea de ropa llamada "nondisclothes". *Su canción favorita es "Put that on my set" de A$AP Mob. *Una vez hizo un negocio de ropa en un centro comercial con su exnovia. *Mantiene una relación con una modelo llamada Choi Soyoon. Enlaces *Instagram *SoundCloud Galería Kid Milli1.jpg Kid Milli2.jpg 20009970.jpg Videografía Kid Milli - WHY DO FUCKBOIS HANG OUT ON THE NET|Why Do Fuckbois Hang Out On The Net Giriboy, Kid Milli, NO EL, Swings - flex|Giriboy & Kid Milli & NO:EL & Swings - Flex MV Kid Milli Duracell + Xanny (Feat. YUNHWAY)| Duracell + Xanny (Feat. YUNHWAY) MV Kid Milli APP (Feat. Loopy)| APP (Feat. Loopy) MV Kid Milli BOY| BOY Categoría:KRapero Categoría:Indigo Music